Pressurized fluid containers, such as pressurized LPG containers, are typically filled by transferring therein a fluid at high pressure from a pressurized fluid source, such as a tanker truck. The container is generally designed in the art such that when it has been filled to approximately 80% of its total volume, fluid begins to escape through a relief valve, thereby signaling that the container has been adequately filled and that the filling operation should be terminated.
Some municipal codes forbid allowing fluid, such as LPG, from escaping to the environment to signal the end of the filling process. Therefore, it is desirable to provide apparatus and methods for filling pressurized fluid containers without any fluid escaping to the environment.